Hit (Canon, Composite)/VegetaSolosYourVe
|-|Anime= |-|Manga= |-|Xenoverse= |-|Xenoverse (Ascended Form)= Summary Hit (ヒット, Hitto) is the legendary assassin of Universe 6. In Universe 6, he is known as "Hit the Infallible, none of his targets have ever survived an attack from Hit, and Beerus knows about him. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-B | 2-A | High 2-A Name: Hit, Hitto, Never-Miss Hit Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: 1000 Years Old Classification: Unknown Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Martial Arts, Time Manipulation, Time Stop(Used it here and here and many other times), Energy Sensing, Ki Manipulation, One Hit Kill(One shotted Goku) Attack Potency: Multiverse Level (Fought SSB Goku, and One-Shotted him one time, and also one shotted SSB Vegeta) |'Multiverse Level+' (Fought Jiren) | High Multiverse Level+ '''(Fought Beerus in Xenoverse) '''Speed: Inaccessible '''(Fought SSB Vegeta & Goku that fought Jiren in the Tournament Of Power which is a void that has no time or space) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multiverse Level | Multiverse Level+ | High Multiverse Level+ Durability: Multiversel level '''(Survived hits from Jiren, SSB Vegeta, and Goku) '''Stamina: Extremely High Range: Standard melee range. Universal with ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: True to his title of "The Flawless Hit", Hit is a master assassin who has never failed to kill a target throughout his career that spans thousands of years, leading him to be widely recognized across Universe 6 for his skill. In combat, Hit focuses on precision and finesse, striking his opponent's vital spots first and using his Time-Leap to catch them off-guard, taking all battles with a no-nonsense attitude to ensure it ends as soon as possible. Weaknesses: If one can predict where Hit will be after his Time-Leap, they can block his resulting attacks Feats: Fought Jiren, SSB Goku and SSB Vegeta, one shotted SSB Goku once and fought Beerus (Xenoverse) Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Ki Blast: '''The most basic form of energy wave. * '''Vital Point Attack: '''Hit can efficiently target the vital points of his opponents. * '''Time Leap: '''Hit can freeze time for at least 0.5 seconds or much higher, which is extremely useful to get an advantage against other fighters around his own level. Hit later displays that he can be selective about who he freezes in time. * '''Time Skip: Hit can freeze time for at least 0.5 seconds, which is extremely useful to get an advantage against other fighters around his own level. Hit later improved the technique's duration by an unknown amount, and he also proved to be capable of choosing who he freezes in time. Despite Vados stating Hit skips time instead of stopping it, her statement contradicts Hit's own words and the effects of the technique. ** Parallel World: Hit can store the time he "skips" and use it to create a small parallel world or pocket dimension he can enter and leave at will. While he's inside this parallel world, Hit can be seen but he cannot be physically touched. Hit himself can attack while he's inside the parallel world * Self-Improvement: '''Quickly grows stronger and more efficient with his techniques, if sufficiently challenged during a fight. * '''Assassination Techniques: '''Hit possess several specialized techniques intended for usage in his job as an assassin. ** '''Intangibility: '''While Hit is inside his pocket dimension his body will become intangible, thus his opponents cannot hit him, when this ability is active Hit possesses a purple aura outline. ** '''Invisible Ki Attack: '''Hit has the ability to launch an invisible Ki attack with enough force to kill an opponent, he can hit a vital spots without actually having to physically hit them. '''Key: Universe 6 Saga | Future Trunks Saga | Dragon Ball Super | Xenoverse ''' '''Note: oof Category:VegetaSolosYourVe Category:Tier 2